Cast
Joseph May as Thomas Sabrina AnnLynn Carpenter as Sabrina Sarah Elizabeth Carpenter as Sarah Christopher Ragland as Percy, Trevor, George, Buster, and Culdee (The Culdee Fell Railway) Rob Rackstraw as James, Sam, Donald, Hugo, Flynn, Monty, Bash and Dash, Big Mickey, Mighty Mac, Freddie, and Byron (The Pack) William Hope as Edward, Toby, Rocky, Whiff, Arther, Wilbert, Sixteen, Arry, and Patrick (The Culdee Fell Railway) Grant Goodeve as Kelly (The Pack) Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy, and Duchess of Hamilton (Not Streamlined Version) Mike Myers (US) as Beresford Colin McFarlane (UK) as Beresford, Bertram, and Bulgy Gilbert Gottfried as Gilbert (Cable Car Number 12) Patrick Stewart: as Troublesome Truck #5, and Jeff (Shunter on Sodor) Keith Wickham as Harvey, Salty, Norman, Dennis the Lazy Diesel, Glynn, Bert, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Den, Bertie, Duke, Sir Topham Hatt, Captian, Bulstrode, Patrick (The Pack), and Ernest (The Culdee Fell Railway) Olivia Colman as Marion and Caroline Robert Wilfort as Samson, and Wilfred (The Culdee Fell Railway) Peyton Clark as Peyton C. Blake Michael as A Goods Train on Sodor John Schwab as Vinnie, Bruce, and Ferdinand Lucy Montgomery as Lexi ????? as Rebecca ????? as Nia Darren Boyd as Theo Justin Roiland as Dylan, Freddie, Blister I, Blister II, and Troublesome Truck #5 Jim Howick as Hurricane Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie Hugh Bonneville as Merlin Steven Kynman as Duck, Dart, Paxton, Third Slip Coach, Peter Sam, Butch, Charlie, and Green Arrow David Menkin as Stanley, Eric (The Culdee Fell Railway), Porter, Jack (The Pack), and Hank Mike Henry as Colin (Wharf Crane on Sodor) John Viener as Hector Ricky Gervais as Ricky Johnny Depp as Jeremy (The Jet) Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman, and City of Truro David Bedella as Carlos and Victor Rasmus Hardiker as Philip Jimmy Kimmel as Jimmy K. Jimmy Fallon as Jimmy F. Trey Parker as Tim, Mainland Passenger Train #1, Joke, SCRuffy, and Troublesome Truck #1 (with a Eric Cartman voice) ' ' Matt Stone as DJ, Mainland shunter #1, And Frank ' ' Tom Stourton as Duncan, Rex, and Terence ' ' Togo Igawa as Hiro ' ' Glenn Wrage as Spencer, and Cranky ' ' Michael Legge as Luke Matt Wilkinson as Dennis (SP 6051), Winston, Rusty, and Merrick Nathan Clarke as Alfie Josh Gad as Josh Seth Rogen as Fred ' '''John Hasler as Rheneas Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Mavis, Belle, Annie & Clarabel, Judy, Isobella, Elizabeth, 60061, The “Mallard”, Elsie, Sigrid of Arlesdale, Pip and Emma, and Molly ' Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney ' '''Nicola Stapleton as Rosie ' '''Leonardo DiCaprio as BoCo Eddie Redmayne as Ryan Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff Seth MacFarlane as Seth, Derek, and Nelson (The pack) Miranda Raison as Millie Dane Cook as Connor and Zak (NWR Cable Car 1) ' John Cleese as Oral ' Channing Tatum as Bear, and Owen (The Incline Traction Engine) Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin, and The Second Slip Coach Kerry Shale as Diesel, Gordon, Henry, Scruff, Harold, Max, Kevin (The Small Crane) , Bert (Arlesdale Railway), and Mr Percival ' '''Tim Whitnall as Oliver The Excavator, Timothy, Mike, Jerome, Reg, and Shane Dooiney (The Culdee Fell Railway) ' 'Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben, The First Slip Coach, Alaric (The Culdee Fell Railway) Clive Mantle as Gator ' 'Lele Pons as Lele ' 'Laura Marano as Laura ' 'Olivia Holt as Olivia ' 'Zendaya as Zendaya Gwen Stefani as Gwen Bruno Mars as Bruno ' '''Joe Mill as Oliver, Toad, Douglas, and The Breakvan Squad Rowan Blanchard as Rowan Adam Devine as Adam Kristen Bell as Kristen Kevin Hart as Kevin Will Smith as Murdock Christopher Lloyd as Stepney Craig Robinson as Craig Seth Green as D261, Ned the Steam Shovel (The pack), and Troublesome Truck #6 Jonah Hill as Jonah Taylor Swift as Taylor American Railroad Characters: ' ' Dove Cameron as Mal Sofia Carson as Evie ' '''Ariana Grande as Ariana ' 'Peyton Meyer as Peyton M. ' ' Corey Fogelmanis as Corey ' ' Peyton List as Peyton L. ' ' Eddie Murphy as Adam ' ' Antonio Banderas as Caterpillar ' ' Ned Luke as Ned ' ' Steven Ogg as Steven ' ' Shawn Fonteno as Shawn ' ' Curtis Armstrong as Owen (Boxcar) ' ' Jace Norman as Jace ' ' Demi Lovato as Demi ' ' Seth MacFarlane as Denver, and The Unnamed Diesels and Steamers in America ' ' Miley Cyrus as Miley ' ' Alex Aiono as Alex ' ' Marshmello as Marshmello ' ' Lauren Jauregui as Lauren (Fifth Harmony) ' ' Ally Brooke as Ally (Fifth Harmony) ' ' Dinah Jane as Dinah (Fifth Harmony) ' ' Normani Kordei as Normani (Fifth Harmony) ' ' Justin Roiland as Justin ' ' Selena Gomez as Selena ' ' Camila Cabello as Camila ' ' Shawn Mendes as Shawn M. Jordan Fisher as Jordan Jack Black as Jack ' ' Gaten Matarazzo as Gaten ' ' Finn Wolfhard as Finn Morgan Freemen as The legand (Morgan) ' ' Lin-Manuel Miranda as Lin ' ' Seth Green as Carl ' ' Tom Holland as Tom ' ' Bradley Simpson as Bradley (The Vamps Band) ' ' James McVey as James M. (The Vamps Band) ' ' Connor Ball as Connor B. (The Vamps Band) ' ' Tristan Evans as Tristan (The Vamps Band) ' ' Patrick Warburton as Patrick W, and the (Union Pacific Crane in Denver) Name as Harold ' ' Kevin Quinn as Kevin Q. ' ' Matt Stone as Passenger Trains from NH ' ' Matthew McConaughey as Matt ' ' H. Jon Benjamin as (Unnamed Locomotives in America) ' ' Mark Wahlberg as Mark W. ' ' Cameron Boyce as Cameron ' ' Gabriel Iglesias as Gabriel ' ' John Ratzenberger as Lucky ' ' Zac Efron as Zac ' ' Harry Styles as Harry ' ' Rupert Everett as Thomas clone ' ' Rihanna as Rihanna ' ' Olivia Holt as Troublesome Boxcar #2 ' ' Matt LeBlanc as Matt L. ' ' Seth Rogen as renascent Diesels from NYC ' ' Liam Neeson as Liam, and Dark Shadow ' ' Chris Parnell as Chris P. ' ' Anna Kendrick as Anna ' ' G Hannelius as Genevieve ' ' Francesca Capaldi as Francesca ' ' Blake Michael as Blake ' ' DJ Khaled as DJ K ' ' Abel Tesfaye as The Weeknd ' ' Chris Pratt as Chris, Mercury, and Charming ' ' Lewis Black as Lewis ' ' Jennifer Lawrence as Jennifer ' ' Tyler, the Creator as Tyler, the Creator ' ' Hailee Steinfeld as Hailee ' ' T. J. Miller as T.J. ' ' Reece Bibby as Reece (New Hope Club Band) ' ' George Smith as George (New Hope Club Band) ' ' Blake Richardson as Blake (New Hope Club Band) ' ' Sarah Hyland as Sarah H. ' ' Wendy Schaal as Ava ' ' Kevin Michael Richardson as Lucas ' ' Elijah Wood as Shawn ' ' Amanda Seyfried as Hayley ' ' John Viener as (Ever Unnamed American Engine) ' ' Dwayne Johnson as ‘THE ROCK’ ' ' Larry The Cable Guy as Larry ' ' David Cross as David ' ' Owen Wilson as Olaf ' ' Will Ferrell as Will ' ' Jackie Chan as Jackie ' ' James Hong as Diesel Shunters, and James H. ' ' Bill Hater and Ellen DeGeneres as the Two Face Caboose ' ' John Goodman as John ' ' Billy Crystal as Billy ' ''' Barry Humphries as Bruce (PRR S2) Eric Bana as Rope Bruce Spence as Sharp ' Steve Carell as Steve ' ' The Super 11: Matt Wilkinson as Dennis (SP 6051) Seth MacFarlane as Denver (NYC Diesel Loco) Wendy Schaal as Ava John Lithgow as King Robward Seth Green as Carl (PRR E7) Larry King as The Vicarstown DieselWorks Bar Tender Jordan Peele as A A ron Keegan-Michael Key as Darrel (Cable Car Number 7) (Good Cable Cars) James Woods as Shrek (Diesel Railcar) Mike Myers as Jeff (The Grant Crane at Brooklyn Harbor) Rupert Everett as Thomas clone ' ' People: ' ' H. Jon Benjamin as UP Workmen ' ' Patrick Stewart As the NPR Director, and Switchers, ' ' Wallace Shawn as NPR Controller ' ' Ricky Gervais as The Station Master Sabrina AnnLynn Carpenter as Sarah the American Girl ' ' Vin Diesel ' ' Ryan Reynolds ' ' Jake Gyllenhaal ' ' Margot Robbie ' ' Jennifer Saunders as GM & GE Godmother ' ''' John Cena